Unexpectedly Fulfilled
by AngelNoYume
Summary: Waking up at this party, this girl realises that's she now alone in that room with that Kili guy she's never met before... Let's say that "proper" presentations will be quite surprising... This is only my second story, not yet beta-read either Leave a review please! and hopefully, enjoy...


Chapter 1

I blink a couple of time, and don't remember where I am for a few seconds... oh yeah, a party was planned tonight and it has been going on for hours when I felt asleep, I think...

I look around me and the room, where I blacked out, is almost deserted, except for that guy I had never met before, pretty handsome, who's sitting in the opposite corner of the room from me, what's his name again? Oh yeah, Kili... whatever...

I look around some more and wonder where's my guy... I hear some noise in the other room, well, apparently the party's not over yet... I sigh... anyway, I'm so tired... before turning around to lay flat on my belly and be more comfy, my eyes lock with Kili's and I look away quickly feeling really embarrassed by the intensity of his stare... and I'm actually... blushing...?! What the fuck?! Fortunately the room is very dark and there's no chance he could have seen me... I chuckle... I'm such a silly one sometimes!

Being on my belly, I reach for a cushion to put my head on and while I'm shaping it the way I want it to be, I haven't realised that Kili had moved.

I'm finally resting my head on the cushion when a hand is suddenly placed softly but also firmly against my mouth. My eyes are wide open in a sudden and darting everywhere while I try to speak against the warm skin which silences me. I feel someone climbing on the coach, at first next to me, fondling my hair, then moving on top of me... I'm immobilised by his weight on my back, I just can't move... but anyway, I still try to, under him, to free myself, and that's when he begins to whisper right at my ear "Hush, hush now... be quiet" while caressing my hips and moving down his hand under me, at my pants button.

I know it's him, that Kili guy, and I can't stop myself from feeling turned on at the feeling of his warm breath against my neck, and as I'm having shivers all the way down my groin I close my eyes and can't stop a low moan out of my mouth...  
I open them back immediately, in shock! No, that's not right! Where's Jay, where is he? What would he say if he'd discover us like that? I begin to struggle some more under Kili, but that seems to produce quite the opposite effect on him as I feel his rock hard erection growing on my butt...aaw that feels so damn good...

I'm so conflicted, I'm so turned on, yet I've never cheated on Jay before, never cheated on anyone actually... but I'm not cheating now, I can't do anything right? I don't have a choice, right?! (But don't I?).

While I'm struggling internally with my guilt and my lust, Kili is kissing passionately my neck, licking, slightly biting it, making me moan involuntary against his hand again, while with the other he's unbuttoning my pants.

He somehow manages to slide his right hand in my panties and starts to caress me... oh that feeling, I throw my head back, exhaling loudly which makes him chuckle: "see" he says while making circling moves with his hips on my back, stroking his erection against me and pleasuring himself this way, "see, you want this as much as I do"... I try to deny it, shaking my head, saying some muffled "no, please, don't" against his skin, but his other hand is still in my panties and he suddenly slides a fingers inside me making me cry out loud and lose my mind.

I can't resist him, that's so wrong but that's so damn good at the same time... I don't realise when my hips begin to move in rhythm to meet with his, when I move up my butt to stroke even more his erection under his pants, or when my hand joins his in my pants to accompany his caresses and make his fingers go even deeper... I'm lost and can't properly breath anymore...

He seems to be having troubles focusing too, grunting and moaning louder and louder on my neck... He suddenly takes off his hand from my pants to remove it and I'm aware that, at this moment, I'm helping him getting these damn pants out of the way, and it's really not easy at all, in this position to succeed, but we do. My pants is now somewhere between my knees and my hips, and with one of his legs he puts it all the way down. In no time at all I'm just in panties under him who is now struggling to open his own pants, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

I am nothing but expectation, and my breathing is erratic against his hand still placed over my mouth. After few seconds who appeared to me lasting for ages, he finally gets his own pants out of the way too. I'm still moving against him realising that I'm needing his touch so much now and I can't do anything else but wait for him to go on, I'm completely at his mercy.

Not wanting to lose anymore time he rips off my panties and the lower half part of my body being now naked I finally feel his skin against mine. It's heavenly. He parts my legs with his to position himself and teases me by rubbing the head of his cock right at my entrance. I moan and move up to meet it, and once again his mouth is at my ear "no more *no* now?" He chuckles softly, still teasing me, "say you want it now"...

But I'm just a mess of mixed feelings now, still thinking about Jay, where the hell is he, let's hope he won't come until we're done, what the f*ck is wrong with me, why does that guy produce this effect on me, why am I even allowing this? I'm just moans and breaths and I can't even answer him, I'm just panting and internally struggling too much to say a word, and he's waiting for me to ask him to fuck me, biting my earlobe, and I'm just having too much sensations. He then introduces his cock just a tiny bit inside me, making me gasp and then eases out right away "ask for it, say you want me, NOW" he orders.

Between 2 heavy breathings, I manage to let out a low "yes, do it"... making him whispering at my ear, a victory smile playing on his lips "what did you just say? Say it louder". I'm agonizing with desire so, moving up once more against his cock, I let out "Yeah God dammit, take me!".

I hear him taking a short intake of breath, remaining still for just a second, just before entering me thoroughly, surprising me and provoking a little cry at the delightful feeling.

Kili then begins to move back and forth, each time going even deeper than the previous one. He places his right hand on my shoulder to get a better grip and have stronger thrusts. With each we let out louder and louder moans, and I throw my head back in pleasure, my eyes closed, and I welcome each of his moves, my breathing being even more erratic than before.

To get easier access, he then takes me by my hips and heaves me a bit so that I'm now resting on my forearms, almost on my fours. He lets go of my mouth and with his now free hand he starts caressing my clit while still buried in me and starts moving again! Oh my, he can go even deeper in this position! And he's so rough with me, I'm not use to that, Jay is always so gentle, but I discover that I like it rough as I've never felt that way before.

Despite the party still going next room, it's as if there are only us in the world, us and the pleasure we are having at the moment. There are only our moans, only the noise of both our skins meeting at each push and me getting closer and closer of reaching my release. Kili seems to be close too, as he's increasing his pace.

Moving the hand he was using to hold my shoulder he puts it under my belly to straighten me up, making me sit on him, my back against his chest, and keeps me the closest possible of him by holding me with one arm while with his free hand he grabs my neck and brings my head backward on his shoulder to have access to my neck and starts biting me slightly, trying to muffle his groans which gets too loud.

I'm almost there, I'm nothing but uncontrollable noises, cries, moans, and erratic breathing, from time to time punctuated by a few " yeah, harder, go on, oh Kili...". I know it won't take much longer for me to come, and weirdly I want him to come with me, at the same time so I tell him between two thrusts "soon...I'm gonna...come soon" and stating this, my inside begins to clench around him.

He starts to dig in me even harder, "yeah, come for me, come one" he almost says to himself, and I meet each of his thrust with all the strength I can. In a haze I vaguely ear my voice answering him "I... want you...to come...with me...". So with my hand I reach between my tights and begin to caress him, making him hiss and say between his clenched teeth "oh dammit, yeah, stroke me". His hand joins mine and holding it in his he starts to pleasure the both of us with both our hands. And that's just what I needed to come loudly in a scream of pure pleasure immediately silenced by his other hand back on my mouth, my head thrown back on his shoulder.

I fell forward, back on my forearms, exhausted by my orgasm which still sends waves of electrified pleasure through my body while Kili is still pumping furiously in and out of me, grunting and cursing before reaching, in a long growl, his own release and pouring himself inside me, his back arched, his arms muscles tensed in wild enjoyment. Still moving inside me he fells back on top of me, and we are just enjoying the feeling of our orgasm and of him still buried inside me, my walls still contracting around him from time to time, making him shrug when it does.

HE softly puts my hair out of the way, and sweetly kisses my neck just under my ear, making me moan quietly. He chuckles, still kissing me and gently licking my skin "hmmm, the scent of your skin is intoxicating" he says rubbing and burying his nose in my neck, which tickles me and makes me laugh, "now that's a lovely sound" he tells, straightening up a bit and easing out off me, sending a small shiver down my spine "turn around" he orders in a low amused voice, but I don't and hide my face in the cushion which somehow hadn't move. He sighs, shaking his head, amused, and turns me around himself so that I'm now lying on my back, with him still between my legs, staring intently into my eyes, a twinkle in his.


End file.
